Naruto of the Caribbean
by Martialartspony05
Summary: Basically a Naruto POTC xover, When Naruto is feeling neglected, he leaves the village for a life of adventure, however he wasn't expecting to meet an eccentric pirate. Summary sucks, first chapter is rushed, the others will be better. There is no pairing as of yet.


_**Okay everyone, I was watching the POTC movies a while ago, and then I was also discussing Naruto with a friend. So I figured, I would do a Naruto neglect story, but instead of him becoming this all powerful ninja. Instead I will have it with being a pirate, why you may ask? Because why not? Although it is hard to write a Naruto neglect story that hasn't already been beaten into the ground. I mean seriously, I'm pulling my hair out just trying to think of a different reason as to why he leaves. Or as to how he snaps.  
**_

_**Oh and this first chapter will be rushed, so don't review saying how its moving too quick, because I already know, but I couldn't really go into an insane amount of detail here. It was too time consuming since I had to get to work on other things.**_

_**But anyway here is the first chapter.**_

* * *

_**Naruto**__**  
**_

Naruto was walking down the streets, alone once again. Some would ask why a six year old was walking down the streets alone. The reason was because his parents were never around. He was the son of two powerful Shinobi. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, his father was the fourth hokage while his mother was in the ANBU black ops, so you think that maybe one of them could make time every now and then. But the truth was that they never had time for him.

Sometimes, Naruto would stay awake at Night waiting for his parents to come home, and maybe give him a hug. But that never came. Most of the time if he was lucky enough, they would come home and see him sitting there, but then they would immediately collapse on the couch or on their beds, without so much as giving him a passing nod. Other times when he fell asleep, he woke up to find himself in his bed.

The only comfort Naruto had were his books. Books about adventures on the high seas. However that was all they were, just books, and he couldn't exactly escape from reality with just books. Naruto thirsted for adventure, he craved it. But as you can see, it was hard to do that when you were stuck in a village where no one barely knew who you were. And if they did know who he was, then it was always Honorable Son Of the fourth or some crap like that.

Add that to the fact that he had an annoying fox stuck inside his mind who was surprisingly not as bad as everyone thought, he was just slightly irritating. Seriously it was like the fox made his living trying to irritate the hell out of you. But if you were stuck in a cage for some many years, you would want to piss people off too.

**_"Can I come out now?"_ **The fox asked through a mental link.

_"No."_ Naruto answered.

_**"How about now?"** _The fox asked as Naruto yelled at him in his mind.

_"No means no!"_ He yelled mentally as the fox pouted.

**_"You're no fun."_ ** The fox answered as Naruto sighed.

_"Aren't you supposed to be a demon whose hell bent on destroying everything in his path?" _Naruto thought as the fox snorted.

**_"While I will admit, a little destruction never hurt anyone, I don't have to do in constantly, hell its not its my full time job, sometimes I like to kick back and relax...other times I just wish I could get out of these damn cramped spaces!"_ **He said raising his voice slightly at the end.

_"Kurama, you really need to learn to calm yourself." _He thought as he referred to the fox's first name.

He only knew his first name because the fox had been bored of talking to himself and introduced his furry self to Naruto when he was four. Ever since then, they have been annoying each other constantly. But the fox was the closest thing to a friend he had, kind of like an annoying brother. He had to admit, he did feel some happiness from talking to him. But sometimes he really wanted to beat the fox over the head with a shovel to get him to stop talking.

**_"Can't you pull pranks instead of reading?"_ **The fox asked getting bored with the conversation.

_"Later, I really want to see how this part ends." _Naruto said reading a story about pirates.

**_"You said that fifteen chapters ago! More importantly, how are you even walking and reading at the same time!"_ **The fox asked as Naruto seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"_I don't know, I can see out of the corners of my eyes." _He thought as he dodged out of the way of a vendor.

**_"Whatever, just try and do something exciting for once."_ **The fox said as Naruto walked home.

* * *

**BACK AT HOME  
**

Naruto had finished his book, and was once again waiting for his parents to come home. He did this to himself everynight, just hoping that one day he would feel like he mattered to his parents. He knew they were busy, but its not like they had forgotten that he existed right?

"I'm telling you Kushina...all this work is going to kill me." Minato said slurring his words due to being so tired.

"I know Minato...*Yawn* but you knew that it wasn't going to be easy." Kushina said as they walked past Naruto.

Naruto got some tears in his eyes due to the fact that they didn't even look at him...again. But he kept his emotions in check. He learned a while ago that he was causing the pain himself by even thinking that they would acknowledge him after coming home that late. He soon heard them walking up the stairs.

"Did we forget something?" Minato asked as he yawned again.

"I don't think so." Kushina said in a confused tone as Naruto lowered his head.

They did forget something, and all he could do was sit back and fall asleep into the dream world.

* * *

**LATER IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE **

_**"Okay kid! Enough of this whiny bullshit!"** _The fox said tired of the kids depression.

_"What else am I supposed to do?" _He asked, and if the fox could have facepalmed, he would have.

**_"Just leave! No offense kid, but your parents don't have time for you, the village hardly knows you exist, and if they do know, they don't see you as you! Hell, they don't even see you as me!"_**The fox said as Naruto looked up.

_"But I can't leave! What would I do?" _He asked as the fox sighed once again.

**_"Kid, over the years I've been alive, I've seen children survive on their own, you just got to learn to adapt."_ **He said as Naruto nodded.

_"But where would I go?" _He asked as the fox thought about it and grinned.

_**"Remember those books you are always reading?"** _The fox asked as Naruto smiled and nodded.

**_"Go to the port beyond at the edge of the elemental nations, and travel the seas like you have always wanted!"_ **The fox said as Naruto felt his eyes widen.

_"Me? Go to the sea? But thats a LOOOOONNNNG way from here!" _He said as the fox sighed yet again.

**_"Kid, in case you haven't noticed, there is always a supply run coming through here 24/7, you could sneak out in one of those caravans, survive all the way there, and all you got to do is smuggle yourself aboard a ship and hope you don't get caught."_**The fox said as Naruto thought about it.

_"Well...I did always want an adventure." _He thought as he was an easily influenced kid.

**_"Exactly! Go out and enjoy life damn it! Seriously! It pisses me off that you act so depressing all the time!"_ **The fox yelled as Naruto nodded.

_"Well...this reminds me of a song I read about in a book." _He thought as he smiled to himself.

_"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" _He thought as he exited out of the mindscape, determined to make it to the port.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER, AFTER PLANNING AND PREPARING **

Naruto was on the road, he had to time his escape perfectly so that he wouldn't be seen by any of the shinobi guards as well as some of the caravans. Right now he was hiding in a chest with a small backpack that was filled with a few Kunai and books that he had stolen from his parents. He also had a week's supply worth of food on him, after all the trip to the port would last a few more days, so he would need to stay in the chest for a little while longer.

To be honest, he was starting to regret it because he was really tired of hiding from the people in the caravan. And since the chest was a little small, he really did not have that much room to sleep. And when he complained about it to the fox, the fox just told him to shut up and wait for the trip to finish. So All in all, the fox gave him no sympathy.

But he had to admit, he did like the feeling, it reminded him of a book he read where an Orphan ran off and joined a traveling circus. It was a good book, but he read that thing a long time ago, and he couldn't really remember all of the details. But it was back when his mother wasn't so busy with her career, and she actually read it to him at night.

Wow, that was so long ago, he could barely remember it. He shook his heads of the thoughts that were in his mind. He couldn't have regrets now, he was finally going off and escaping from all the loneliness. However, he still wondered if it was the best course of action. What if his parents did care? Or what if they really weren't his parents and were actually body swapped with other shinobi!

**_"Kid, Stop freaking out, your having delusions since its your first time away from home."_**The fox said as Naruto listened to him.

_"Yeah, but you can't blame me, I'm only six!" _He thought as the fox nodded his head.

**_"True, I forget how weak your fragile human minds are to paranoia."_ **The fox said as Naruto took offense to that.

"_HEY!" _He thought as he just heard the fox laugh and laugh.

Cheeky bastard.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Minato and Kushina were coming home from work again. But this time they were coming home early. Due to the fact that Minato figured out how to finish his paperwork faster due to shadow clones. And Kushina was taking a long awaited vacation. But the thing that was on both of their minds was their son Naruto. They frowned because they knew they hadn't been spending as much time with him lately. So they wanted to spend their free time with their child.

"Do you think he's been doing okay?" Kushina asked worried about her son, who she barely saw these days.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a strong kid, besides he knows that we're busy, so he'll understand." Minato said as he was also slightly worried.

"It's just that, I don't want him to think we were neglecting him willingly." She said as Minato put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." Minato said as they came up to their door.

"Do you think he'll be surprised to see us home so early?" Minato asked as Kushina smiled.

"I really hope so." She said as they unlocked the door.

"Naruto! We're home!" Kushina yelled as the house was silent.

"Naruto? Hello?" Minato called out, not sure why his son wasn't responding.

"Huh, is he out?" Kushina asked as she knew her son liked to take walks around the house.

"Nope, according to the security seal no one has been out of the house today...I think he must be upstairs taking a nap." Minato said as Kushina smiled.

"I'll go check on him." She said as she ran up the stairs to go see her son.

Minato in the meantime went over to the fridge to get a snack out of it. However, when he opened it, he was surprised when a toad hopped out of the fridge and onto his coat.

"PHEW! IT WAS FREEZING IN THERE!" The toad said as he was surprised he was still alive.

"Gamauto? What were you doing in my fridge?" Minato asked the toad as he peeled him off of his coat.

"I don't know, I came here looking for snacks, and one thing led to another." He said as they suddenly heard Kushina scream.

"MINATO!" She screamed as he quickly flashed upstairs into Naruto's room.

"KUSHINA! WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled as she was panicking.

"IT'S NARUTO! HE'S GONE!" She yelled, true to her word, Naruto was not in the house.

"Shit!" He yelled as he suddenly went to his office and called some ANBU.

He ordered the black ops shinobi to search the village for his son. He obviously wasn't at home if Kushina freaking out was any clue. So he might as well search the village. The seal may have said that he wasn't in the house for a day, maybe his son got lost in Konoha and hadn't been home for a couple of days. Oh this was bad!

"Anbu! Search for my son! By midnight I want to see him here!" Minato yelled out as they nodded and scattered.

"Oh man, I better get back home and calm Kushina down before she destroys the village." He said as he disappeared in a yellow flash again.

This was not good.

* * *

**AT THE END OF NARUTO'S TRIP**

Naruto was amazed by the ships in port! There were some that were much bigger then the ones he had seen in the books, and for some reason they seemed more advanced. Although he couldn't help but wonder why some of the people looked so...different. For example, he saw some of them wearing strange wigs with clothing that looked like it was meant for a fancy occasion. It confused him. But at the same time, he thought it looked good. He continued to explore as he suddenly came across an interesting sight.

He saw two drunken men getting into a brawl outside of a bar. And even though it was something that a six year old shouldn't see. He couldn't help but actually want to watch the fight. He wasn't the only one, more men were gathering around taking bets on who would win. But instead of Ryo, they were betting strange coins.

"Five on the bald one!" One yelled as another put a bet down.

"Ten on the bald one!" He yelled as Naruto suddenly yelled out a bet.

"Twenty on the bearded one!" He yelled as everyone looked at him funny.

"Why is there a kid here? Oh never mind! You better be able to pay up kid!" The man taking the bets said as all of the other men looked at the kid with a strange look.

Seriously, why was there a kid amongst a bunch of drunken sailors? But they all laughed knowing that there was no way that the kid was going to be right about the bet. The bald one was much bigger and stronger then the bearded one, so there was no way that he was going to lose to-

BAM!

Suddenly the bald one fell to the ground, knocked out cold. All of the sailors jaws dropped as they looked at the kid.

"Does this mean I won?" He asked as they all grumbled and the man taking the bets threw a bag full of coins at Naruto.

"Beaten by a kid..." One of them grumbled as Naruto continued to walk around.

At first Naruto thought this place was a little scary, but he was starting to enjoy himself. He had made some money, even though he didn't know what kind of currency it was, and he was seeing an amazing sight. But what caught his eye was the view of the sea from the port. It was as if he could feel it calling to him. But he shook his head as that just sounded ridiculous. After all, who could say that the sea was calling to them, that's like saying the gold was calling for you.

"Hey! There he is! Let's get him!" One of the pissed off gamblers said as he saw Naruto.

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he started to run.

He was wrong, this place wasn't as great as he thought it was, now he had more sweaty old man chasing after him then Tsunade Senju. And he had to say, this was not going to end well if they took away the only form of money that he could use around here. He continued to run as he suddenly felt a hand grab him and pull him away from the vision of the men.

"Where did he go?" The men said as they suddenly split up and tried to search for Naruto.

"Listen closely kid, if you don't want them to catch you, give me half of your winnings, and I'll get you out of here." The unknown man said Naruto just nodded.

Sure enough, he felt himself being pulled away from the scene and onto a ship, he couldn't see much of it, but he did know that it was pure black. He soon felt himself moving, showing that the ship was making its way out of port. Naruto sighed in relief as he felt the hands that were dragging him on board and he turned to look at his savior.

"Hey your the bearded man who I saw fighting the bald guy earlier!" Naruto said as the man nodded.

"That I am." He said as Naruto looked around.

"What's your name?" He asked as the man spoke.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he shook hands with Naruto.

This was the start of a great adventure.


End file.
